


The Morning After

by airbean_saki



Series: She-Ra: The Journey to Space - Smut [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorky but determined Adora, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbean_saki/pseuds/airbean_saki
Summary: Catra won't get out of bed - but Adora has a plan... sort of.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: She-Ra: The Journey to Space - Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953880
Kudos: 122





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of smutty stories that fit alongside the not-explicit main story I am writing as a continuation of She-Ra post season 5 (She-Ra: The Journey to Space)- though works in this smutty series can be enjoyed on their own, I may make references to the main story (or other smutty tellings in the series) that may not make sense if you haven't read them just as a heads up.
> 
> For those who have read the story, I will re-use small parts of the text so it's clear where and when in the story these scenes are unfolding. :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy :)

Adora was startled awake by a knock at the door, gasping as she leaned up in bed – Catra awoke as well from the noise, but merely opened her eyes briefly before closing them again, smiling at what a high-strung dork Adora was.  
"Uh, who is it?" Adora asked, sounding a bit dazed and confused. She squinted at the warm beams of morning light shining through the window and shielded her eyes with the back of her hand; they hadn't gotten around to closing the curtains last night.  
  
"It's Juliet – Queen Glimmer requests your presence at breakfast in 45 minutes, along with the rest of the rebellion leaders to discuss plans moving forward and to say farewell to those returning to their kingdoms." General Juliet said formally, her voice muffled through the door.  
"Oh. Right, thank you general! We'll be there." Adora said, sounding more herself. She snuggled against Catra, shivering a little as she went from the cold air back to the warmth underneath the covers. Catra's soft fur tickled her bare skin as she gently pressed herself against her, the curve of her body fitting hers perfectly. Catra started to purr softly as Adora wrapped her arm around her.  
  
“Wakey-wakey, Catra,” Adora quietly teased, knowing she was already awake. “You heard the general, we should probably start getting ready for the meeting,” she continued, sounding more serious. Glimmer would be pissed if they were late.  
 _Classic responsible Adora_ , Catra thought to herself.  
“Mmm, what do you mean we?” Catra lazily replied. “I’m _pretty_ comfy right now.”  
Catra smirked to herself; she did want to go – she liked criticizing the princess’ plans, especially Sparkles. But it was fun making things difficult for Adora.  
“Catra…” Adora whined. “Come on!” Adora snatched the blanket with her as she rolled out of bed.  
Catra stretched out and yawned, seemingly unphased by the sudden disappearance of the warm blanket, before returning to the same position on her side and closing her eyes.  
“Good thing I’ve got my fur to keep me warm,” she said, smirking again.  
  
“Ughhh.” Adora groaned, frantically looking around the room while she thought of a way to get Catra out of bed. It didn’t take her long to think of something that would definitely do the trick – it had been on her mind since last night.  
"Okay… I can be reasonable." Adora said calmly. "Let's make a deal - if you promise to come to breakfast with me – _on time_ – then I'll surprise you with something that I think you'll _really_ like." Adora bargained playfully. "If you don't… you'll never know what you missed out on." It was an offer she knew Catra couldn't refuse.  
Catra giggled with delight. "Ooooh~ " she cooed excitedly. She sat upright and looked Adora over curiously. Adora stood confidently a few feet in front of her stark naked, with her hands folded across her chest and her eyebrows raised knowingly. Out of old habit, Catra stopped herself from admiring her naked body and kept her eyes focused on hers.  
"You got a deal, I promise. So, what is it?" Catra asked fervently, her face lit up with excitement.  
  
Adora couldn’t help but grin – as much as Catra thought she was easy to manipulate, Catra had a few loose strings of her own that Adora knew very well how to tug and toy with.   
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Adora teased, an evil grin spreading across her face as she walked towards Catra and caressed the side of her face with one hand. She drew her into a kiss, biting her bottom lip gently as she pulled away to make eye contact with Catra. Adora watched Catra blush and slowly regain composure from her touch, shooting her a look that implied Catra knew she was being teased. She loved that she could finally touch her affectionately so freely - she had longed to love and to hold and to touch her. But she loved especially that this newfound freedom also opened up an array of new ways to tease Catra - one of her favourite pastimes.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat over here while I get your surprise ready for you?" Adora said alluringly, motioning towards the same chair she had mounted Catra the other night and grinning.  
Catra laughed. "Your _favourite_ chair again huh?" Catra said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Eh, fine, that's easy enough." Catra shrugged and returned Adora's grin for a moment before rolling out of bed. Adora turned and walked towards the dresser, smiling to herself as Catra took a seat on the wide arm chair. The smooth material felt cool against her warm, naked body.  
  
Catra tried to peek at what Adora was doing, but couldn’t really make out much beyond that she was rummaging through the drawers of the dresser and seemed to be moving things around. She quickly gave up and found herself instead admiring the rippled muscles of Adora's shoulders flexing and relaxing as she moved, the prominent lines of her lower back guiding her eyes down to her toned glutes. She grinned and blushed at the memory of squeezing them while Adora was riding her the other night.  
 _Wow. That happened._ Catra thought to herself.  
Before Catra could daydream more about the night they shared together, Adora turned around and headed towards her – empty handed and smirking.  
  
"Wha… is my surprise invisible? What the heck were you doing over there?" Catra asked, confused but becoming increasingly curious about whatever it was that Adora was up to.  
Adora giggled, covering her mouth almost shyly with one hand before explaining herself.  
"Um, well, I wanted to kill some time to build up the suspense a little… and to fuck with you. Hah." She laughed to herself a little before continuing. "So I figured I'd spend the time productively and reorganize the dresser a bit so you have room in there for your stuff too." She stood tall in front of Catra, clearly amused by her confusion.  
"Are you serious, wha-"  
"Don't worry, I'll cut to the chase now. I do still want to get to the meeting on time." Adora said with a wink. "So, umm…" Adora suddenly blushed and broke eye contact with Catra as she fidgeted bashfully for a moment. "That thing that you did to me last night…"  
"Uh… eating you out?" Catra asked, still confused.  
"Yeah! Sorry, I didn't know what it was called. Wait… how did _you_ know that's what it's called?" Adora asked, her mouth agape with what to her was a scandalous revelation.  
"Uhh… Remember how I used to hang out with some kinda sketchy older cadets sometimes for contraband goods? One of them was swooning over the girl they were seeing, going on about how she tasted better than… wait, that's not important right now. Adora, keep talking." Catra commanded. She was starting to like the direction this was going.  
"Right, um. Well, I-didn't-even-know-that-was-a-thing-and… it felt _so good_. Like, it blew my mind. I-kinda-heard-about-the-other-things-we-did-last-night-in-the-Horde-like-the-finger-stuff… so-I-kind-of-knew-what-I-was-doing-but –"  
"Adora… slow down, you're rambling." Catra said gently. Adora quite often oscillated between two opposite states – from being super confident (sometimes overly so…) to being a total nervous wreck. Her trajectory was rapidly approaching the latter state currently for some reason.  
"It's ok, it's just me, you don't need to be nervous. What's up?" Catra said reassuringly, as she reached for Adora's hand and squeezed it softly, watching as the tension in her slowly unwound.  
  
Adora took a deep breath; she barely paused to breathe the whole time she was rambling.  
"Wow heh… Sorry. I just got really nervous all of a sudden." Adora said, rubbing the back of her neck and sighing. "This is why I like having a well thought out plan, I'm terrible at spontaneous stuff…" Adora said, chuckling a little at herself.  
"You're doing fine. You did a great job last night too, I must say… you know, for a princess." Catra jeered with a smirk.  
Adora scowled playfully at Catra. "Oh shut up." They giggled together for a moment before Adora placed her hand softly on the side of Catra's face. "The point is… you made me feel _so_ good and so… taken care of and wanted. And I wanna make you feel the same thing… right now. Heh." Adora said, flushing red. Catra's face burned red too, rivalling Adora's. "If you'd like that?"  
  
Catra recovered a little and grinned, biting her lip as a wave of warm arousal spread between her legs. She could feel her clit gently throbbing in anticipation of Adora's soft lips kissing her, her warm, eager tongue exploring her, tasting her, while she looked up at her with those sweet blue eyes. _  
_"You door-knob; of course I'd like that!" Catra said, covering Adora's hand on her face with her own. "I'd… love that." Catra finished emotionally. She felt like her whole body was blushing with the warmth of Adora's affection.  
"I thought so." Adora said confidently, before leaning in to kiss Catra. She stood between Catra's legs with one hand gently holding Catra's face to hers, while she stroked down Catra's neck to her chest with the other. Adora teased her tongue into Catra's mouth and started to gently pinch Catra's nipple between her fingers, feeling it harden in response to her touch - Catra's involuntary moan in response was muffled by Adora's mouth on hers.  
  
Adora could feel Catra surrendering herself to her as she kissed her – her body loosened and relaxed, and she was making no attempt to steer things. She simply met Adora's tongue with hers and softly moaned as Adora relentlessly teased her nipple, melting into her. Adora gently pulled away from kissing Catra but kept her fingers pinched on her nipple, maintaining a soft control over her while she looked her over.  
Catra was flushed and breathing heavily through parted lips, her eyes pleading for Adora to continue. A small puddle was beginning to form between her legs– she was a hot mess, already drunk with yearning and pleasure.  
Adora couldn't help but grin as a heady feeling of possessiveness suddenly washed over her. Catra would never let anyone else see her like this - no one else would get to touch her and taste her and savour these intimate moments with her when she let her guard down completely – she was all hers.   
  
After briefly taking in the sight of Catra's helplessly horny state, Adora released her nipple and ran her hands along Catra's thighs as she got down on her knees in front of her.  
Having Adora on her knees seemed to partially resurrect Catra from her compliant horny stupor – she bit her lip and grinned down at her, clearly enjoying having Adora beneath her.  
There was something thrilling about being on her knees below Catra, watching her grin down at her deviously. Adora was starting to notice a conflicting pattern in herself, where she couldn't decide what she wanted more, being in control, or letting go and having Catra take charge; wanting to dominate Catra, or wanting to be dominated by her. She kind of wanted both at the same time- she just wanted everything with her.  
  
Her face was closer than it had ever been to Catra's pussy, and in the daylight she could see it much more clearly than she could last night. Her lips were a pretty shade of dark pink, and she imagined her clit was normally the same colour – but it was flushed red with arousal. Adora ran her fingers through her golden hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, biting her lip in anticipation of the fun they were about to have together.  
"Aww… Catra, don't hate me… I have to say it just once." Adora said as she spread Catra's legs further apart, watching as her lips shifted apart, glistening.  
"Wh-What?" Catra asked nervously as an arousing tickling sensation crawled through her stomach in response to having her legs spread wide open in front of Adora.  
"Your clit is so _cute_!" Adora teased, smiling with delight at Catra and giggling.  
"Ughh… shut up." Catra grumbled shyly, blushing and turning away. It felt so strange to have Adora right-there, examining and admiring her most private parts. She felt exposed and somewhat embarrassed – but not really in a bad way. It felt like the embarrassment had a different flavour to it than normal – it heightened her arousal instead of leaving her feeling mortified like it normally did.  
"Okay," Adora responded back with a smirk.  
"I was just – _ooooh_ …." Catra let out a deep moan suddenly mid-sentence – Adora dove right in without hesitation and latched onto Catra's clit, sucking it gently.  
" _Fuuuck_ …" Catra's head lolled back as an intense sensation ebbed and flowed in tandem with Adora rhythmically increasing and releasing the suction on her clit. The wet warmth of her soft mouth on Catra alone was enough to spread waves of warm pleasure through her whole body, but the additional gentle pressure she was slowly tantalizing Catra with felt like it was nearly excising her soul – she couldn't believe how quickly she was losing control of herself.  
  
Adora didn't feel as confident as she would have liked – she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing or what the best "eating out" technique was if there was one, which made her a little anxious. But she was determined to figure that out – and she was sure Catra wouldn't mind if she wanted some extra practice later. So far, Catra seemed to be really enjoying what she was doing – she was soaking wet and moaned desperately almost every time Adora sucked her clit. She was starting to buck her hips to match Adora's slow rhythm, gently riding Adora's face a little – which were pretty good signs to Adora that she was enjoying herself.  
  
Adora was enjoying herself quite a lot too – the room was filled with lewd wet noises and Catra's moans – which were music to her ears. Breathing in Catra's scent and tasting her was also completely intoxicating – there was something so naughty and intimate about eating her out that was driving her crazy. She flattened her tongue against Catra and made broad strokes up and back down the full length of Catra’s slit, teasing and savouring as much of her as she could.  
“Adoraa…” Catra moaned, her hands clenching at the chair’s fabric.  
  
Adora grabbed one of Catra’s hands and rested it on top of her head – she wanted Catra to touch her and to guide her wherever she wanted her. She reveled in how lost Catra was becoming in the pleasure she was giving her – she remembered how it felt when Catra did the same thing to her last night. It felt so good she could barely function – and it was pretty obvious she was currently doing the same thing to Catra.  
  
Catra needily ran her fingers through Adora’s silky hair, glancing down at Adora. Her eyes were an intense blue, and she recognized a look she knew better than any other on Adora's face – determination. The look Adora had whenever she was about to give something her all, without holding back – the one Catra normally saw directed elsewhere at some task or goal Adora had set out to accomplish that, more often than not, took her attention away from Catra. But right now Adora's unrelenting focus was entirely on her – studying her reaction to the different ways she flicked her tongue or took parts of her in her mouth. Catra would have laughed if she wasn’t completely ensnared by Adora's touch, her legs trembling with pleasure, her thoughts hazy from what felt like a fog peacefully clouding her mind – it was just so Adora to be a crazy perfectionist about everything. As funny as it was, it also deeply touched her that Adora wanted to please her so badly - to be at the center of Adora’s world for even just a moment delighted Catra.  
  
“Adora… you’re amazing.” Catra uttered adoringly, stroking Adora’s ego while gently pressing her head into her clit greedily with her hand. She didn’t know it, but that little bit of praise thrilled and reassured Adora, putting her ravenous need to be perfect at ease.  
Catra was getting closer and closer to orgasming – but she didn’t want to just yet.  
“Come here – I want to kiss you.” Catra said affectionately. Catra pulled Adora’s face up from between her legs and ravaged her with kisses for a few moments, tasting herself on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Adora and held her needily, squeezing her tightly and pressing her face against Adora's chest. Adora stroked Catra’s back lovingly for a few moments, before Catra lifted her head from her chest and smirked at her.  
  
“Okay – back down you go.” Catra said, placing her hand back on Adora’s head and guiding her down. Adora smiled warmly and let Catra guide her back where she wanted her.  
“What would you like?” Adora asked imploringly. “This?” She started to gently tease her clit with light flicks of her tongue.  
“This?” She switched from light flicks, to flattening her tongue over her and circling her clit.  
“This?” She wrapped her lips around Catra’s clit and started sucking it relentlessly.  
Catra gasped and moaned with every move she made, but she clasped her fingers deeper into Adora’s hair when she started to suck her clit again.  
“Fuck, yes. Just like that… please don’t stop.” Catra pleaded, letting her head fall back as Adora’s bobbed up and down between her legs, her eyes never leaving Catra’s. She moaned Adora’s name over and over as she got closer and closer to losing control, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her ceaselessly until she simply couldn’t hold herself together anymore.  
“Adora!” Catra screamed, letting herself get swept up in the undertow of the strongest orgasm she had ever had. She couldn’t help but squeeze Adora between her thighs as her body clenched and relaxed rhythmically and involuntarily, gripping Adora's hair firmly with her hand. And then she relaxed, having thoroughly soaked Adora’s lips and chin with a wet rush, and released Adora from her thighs, keeping her hand still rested in place, entangled in Adora's hair. Adora stood up smugly, sporting a huge grin and gently took Catra’s hand off her head and kissed it lovingly. She mounted Catra the same way she had the other night, pressing herself against her and grinding against her a little. She let Catra know how aroused she was by marking her with a significant amount of her own wetness, and kissed her deeply.  
  
“You know, I think this might be my favourite chair now too.” Catra said with a devious grin, giggling with delight after she had recovered a bit, her soul returning to her body. She purred as she traced her claws down Adora’s back and rested them on her glutes, squeezing them playfully.  
“I think _you’re_ my favourite chair,” Adora joked, pressing herself into Catra more and resting her head on her shoulder.  
“Woah… kinky.” Catra said, as mental images of both Adora sitting on her face and sitting on Adora’s face flashed through her mind.  
 _Something to play around with later_ , she thought to herself.  
  
"So is the lesson here that if I don't get out of bed in the morning, you're going to reward me with the _best_ surprises to entice me to?" Catra teased, stroking Adora’s back with one hand while the other remained firmly in place on her ass.  
"Nah, today you were just lucky I felt like spoiling you. Next time you'll be rewarded with _not_ being thrown into the waterfall to entice you to get out of bed." Adora whispered into Catra’s ear.  
"Adora!" Catra gasped dramatically.  
Adora pulled away from Catra and laughed menacingly, placing her hands on Catra’s shoulders comfortably. “Speaking of waterfalls… I’m gonna need to do something about _all_ this,” she said, motioning towards her face with one hand. “And _all_ this,” she continued, motioning between her legs. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Wanna join me?” Adora asked with a wink.  
“Ugh, I guess I kind of have to…” Catra said dreadfully. Showering naked with Adora could be fun – minus the actual showering part. “Adora?”  
“Yeah?” Adora answered, looking at Catra intently.  
Catra didn’t say anything at first; she just looked at Adora and smiled warmly before burying herself in her chest and holding her. “I love you.” she whispered, pressing into her.  
“Hmm, what was that?” Adora teased playfully.  
“Ugh, I love you, you idiot.” Catra said loudly, still pressing into Adora.  
“I love you too, Catra.” Adora said softly.  
  
They held each other for a few more minutes before finally getting up to wash up and get dressed, playfully racing each other down the halls to the reception hall like they had when they were kids.   
  



End file.
